Just Like You
by IluvMonkeys
Summary: Gibbs shows up, unexpectedly, on Jenny's doorstep; and in his wildest dreams, he never expected to find what he does. Secrets are revealed. Some good, and some, not so much. And it all starts with two little girls that look just like her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: So this is the new story. Just kind of popped into my head last night. I'm struggling with my other story, Abby's Birthday. So for anyone reading that one, I'm sorry. I just really can't seem to think of how to end it, and I want it to be good.**

**Any way, I hope everybody likes this one! :D**

Summary: Gibbs shows up, unexpectedly, on Jenny's doorstep; and in his wildest dreams, he never expected to find what he does. Secrets are revealed. Some good, and some, not so much. And it all starts with two little girls that look just like her.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Still…

Gibbs parked his navy car across the street from Jenny's Georgetown brownstone, and stepped out of the car, locking it behind him. He was not entirely sure how much she would want to talk to him after their tiff earlier that day, but in order to close their case, he needed her to sign off on a file that she had missed. That, he told himself, was the reason he was sprinting through the pouring rain to her front door at 2000.

By the time he reached her doorstep, he was drenched in rain, his hair plastered to his forehead.-Oh yeah. He was definitely doing all of that just to get a file signed.

He held his hand up, ready to ring the doorbell, when he heard screams from inside. He pulled his firearm out of its holster at his side, and readied himself before the splintering of wood could be heard as he kicked the door open.

Jenny screamed, instinctively grabbing the little girl she had been chasing through the hall into her arms.

Gibbs took in the scene, confusion temporarily flickering across his features. Jenny stood in front of him, looking as if she had gotten ready for bed, wearing a pair of black, cotton shorts, and a bright green tank top, despite the expression on her face. It was a mixture of shock and bewilderment, but was slowly morphing into murderous. Her red hair was pulled into a low ponytail that had swung over her shoulder in her previous actions, and she was holding a red headed little girl who looked a lot like-

His thoughts were interrupted when Jenny hissed at him, "Jethro!" eyeing him incredulously. "Put that away," she demanded, and it was only then that he realized his weapon was still drawn. He re-holstered his weapon, and she seemed to exhale a breath of relief. Her expression was short lived, and her previous look of anger reclaimed its place on her face ."What the hell is wrong with you?" she spat, taking in the damage to her front door.

"I heard screaming. What the hell did you expect me to do?"

"You have a _key_!" she reminded him exasperatedly, "I think that qualifies under the term 'for emergencies.' Which is _why_ you have the key!"

He remembered that small detail, and stayed silent.

"What are you doing here Jethro?"

It was then that he remembered his reason for coming. He pulled the file out from under his jacket, and held it out to her. "Need you to sign it."

"So…you came all the way here. In the rain. To have me sign a file that could easily have waited until tomorrow?" she inquired of him skeptically.

"Yeah. So can you sign it? Since I, like you said, came all he way out here in the rain?"

"Yeah right," she scoffed, snatching the file from him, unable to refrain from cracking a small smile. Once she had calmed down some she noticed just how drenched he was, as it was manifesting itself in puddles on her floor. "Jethro you're dripping all over my floor!" she sighed. "Stay here," she ordered, retreating up the stairs.

Gibbs did as he was told, and as such, was standing in the exact same spot when a little girl with tanned skin, dark red curls, and bright green eyes, ran into the hall. She stopped in front of Gibbs, eyeing him curiously, before grinning cheerfully. "Hi!" she greeted him, "I'm Adriana." She then clamped a hand over her mouth, her expression that of someone who had done something terribly wrong. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," she whispered, and Gibbs laughed.

At that moment, Jenny reappeared at the top of the stairs, the younger girl still latched onto her neck. The elder one, standing next to Gibbs, looked abashed, and she looked up to the older red head. "Is it okay to talk to him?" she asked, pointing to the silver haired man behind her.

"Adriana don't point," Jenny scolded, but laughed, "But yes. You can talk to him."

This made Adriana grin, and she spun back to face Gibbs, setting off in a whirl wind of words. She was talking a mile a minute, and he could hardly understand her. In fact, she very much reminded him of Abby; Abby after three Caf-Pows.

Jenny chuckled as she approached him, knowing the child, who had kindly been described as social, would not be stopping for quite some time. She handed him a black towel, which he took gratefully, and dried his hair and face somewhat.

He watched as the little girl in Jenny's arm whispered in her ear, and Jenny grinned, nodding.

The little girl, who Gibbs assumed to be about three, turned to him and asked, "Do you like Jen-Jen?"

Gibbs looked to Jenny who was grinning mischievously, and unabashedly. "Not really," he replied, and Jenny looked at him in shock, and punched him in the arm. "She's okay I suppose."

Jenny sent him a mock glare, and he smirked, keeping his attention trained on the little girl in her arms. "Why?"

"'Cause if you like her, then you do stuff for her. Wight?"

"Depends. What does Jenny want me to do?" he asked, knowing perfectly well that it was not Jenny who wanted something.

"She wants ice cweam. Stwabewwy."

"Strawberry ice cream? Isn't she allergic to strawberries?"

The little girl grinned. "Oh yeah. She said chocolate."

"Well that sounds like her. Maybe if she's nice I'll bring her some," he replied, humoring the child.

She turned to Jenny very seriously, and said, "Be nice," sending Jenny into a fit of laughter.

"I'll try," Jenny managed, and set the little girl on the ground, "Go play," she said nudging her gently. She called after the children, addressing Adriana, "Adriana watch her!"

"Kay," Adriana called back, running into the living room.

"Come on," Jenny said, heading up the stairs, intending for him to follow.

She headed into her bedroom, and moved for her dresser. She pulled out the second drawer, and rummaged through the clothes there until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out an NIS t-shirt, and a pair of sweatpants, and tossed them on the bed, looking up at him. "You can wear these. I think they should fit. Bring me your wet clothes, and I'll put them in the dryer."

He nodded, picking up the clothing. He smirked, realizing that they looked very familiar. "Hey Jen," he called, and she stopped in the doorway, turning to face him expectantly. "You know I used to have some just like these," he said, holding up the clothes, "Lost 'em though."

"Hmm, imagine that," she mused, grinning at him, and continued down the hall.

Gibbs exited Jenny's room ten minutes later, in the clothes that still fit despite his minute weight gain. He picked up on the music blasting throughout her house, unusual in the normally silent domain. He jogged down the stairs, stopping at the doorway in the living room, taking in the sight before him. Jenny danced around the living room with Adriana, and the other little girl, whose name he had yet to learn. She picked the little girl up, swinging her around, sending her into fit of giggles.

Gibbs had been so immersed in watching them; he never saw Jenny so carefree anymore. She never smiled anymore, not really; it never seemed to reach her eyes. He did not notice it when she noticed him until she set the little girl on the ground, and headed in his direction.

She smiled, reaching for his wet clothes, eyeing the dry ones satisfactorily. "They fit okay?" she asked, already walking across the living room, heading for, what he assumed, was the laundry room.

"Yeah."

She nodded, searching around for her dryer sheets, only to groan at remembering they were in the top cabinet. Why she had put them there, she had no idea. She climbed up onto the washing machine, knowing perfectly well that Gibbs had a very nice view of her butt. She moved to get down, and shrieked as she lost her balance. She toppled over backwards, expecting to meet the floor, only to fall into the strong arms of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"You alright?" he inquired in concern, and she nodded shakily.

"I'm fine," she assured him as he set her on her feet, "That thing always has been a little wobbly. Add that with my immaculate sense of balance and you're just asking for disaster," she joked, and grabbed his clothes from the top of the dryer, and tossed the clothes inside.

He was silent for some time, while she grabbed her towels from the washer, tossing them in with his things, before he spoke from behind her. "They yours?" he asked, referring to the children in the other room.

She spun to face him in shock, but soon recovered, shaking her head. "No."

"They look just like you Jen," he contradicted her pointedly.

She opened her mouth to speak again, only to be cut off by keys in her door, and the small squeals from the other room.

"I'll explain later," she whispered, walking off into the next room.

He shook his head, following behind her.

**A/n: I hope you liked it guys :) Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy!" Adriana and her sister screamed, as an olive skinned woman who looked to be about 5'8", with curly, brown hair, and striking blue eyes, stepped into the foyer.

"Hi girls," she laughed, squatting to greet her children. She looked up, seeing her red headed friend in the door, and smiled at her. "Hey Jen."

Jenny smiled, waving to the Grecian woman enveloped in a web of arms. "Hey Ana."

"Thanks for watching them," she said, getting to her feet, finally noticing the silver haired man in the doorway next to her redheaded friend, looking very confused. She eyed him curiously. He had not been there an hour ago.

"It was no problem. Where's Mark?" Jenny asked, laughing as her friend's youngest daughter reached for her. She swung the little girl up and onto her hip, and as if on cue, a tall Italian man with green eyes stepped through the front door toting three large suitcases and a laptop case..

"Hey Jenny," he huffed, smiling good-heartedly.

"Hi Mark," Jenny laughed, "Anastasia has you carrying her things I see."

"Oh my God! Do not call me that," Anastasia said from her place behind her husband.

"I don't know why you hate so much. At least it's not _Jennifer_," Jenny said, emphasizing her name distastefully.

"What's wrong with Jennifer? It's perfectly normal."

"Exactly. There's nothing unique about it."

"Better than Anastasia. I mean honestly, what was my mother thinking?"

Jenny shook her head, moving to take one of the suitcases from Mark despite his protests.

"I got it Jenny. You have Lex."

"I won't drop her Mark. Don't worry. But you're going to give yourself a hernia for God's sake," Jenny snapped.

"Tell that to Ana," he muttered, and Jenny grinned.

It was at that point, Gibbs stepped forward to help the younger man. "Thanks," Mark chuckled, releasing one of the suitcases in to the older man's grasp.

"What is this? An ex-Marine thing?" Jenny demanded, "Girls can't help."

"No such thing as an ex-Marine," both men replied simultaneously, and Jenny rolled her eyes as they set off into a conversation, no doubt about who toured when and where.

Anastasia came up behind her friend in an instant. "Who is he?" she demanded, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Who _Jethro_?" Jenny laughed, looking to the man in question, who was currently laughing at something Mark had said, her gaze lingering a little too long to be fleeting, "He's just a friend."

"Mmm…" Anastasia mused, making it quite clear that she did not believe one word.

Jenny rolled her eyes and smiled, before heading into the living room with the men.

Later that night, Jenny and Gibbs sat on the floor in her study in front of the fire, each drinking a glass of bourbon respectively. Gibbs sat with his back against the couch in the room, while Jenny leaned against him. Anastasia, and Mark had long since gone to bed, along with Adriana and Alexandra.

"I was her egg donor," Jenny blurted softly, cutting through the comfortable, almost tranquil silence between them.

"What?" Gibbs asked, eyeing her in confusion.

"Anastasia. She had a lazy ovary, and they were having trouble conceiving," she said, elaborating on her earlier statement, "After five years, they were ready to try anything. She asked me to be her egg donor. I wasn't doing anything with them. She was the one who always wanted a family. If I could help her, I would. So, we did the surgery, and it took. She had Adriana that year, and Lex came two years after that. That's why they look like me. Technically, I'm their biological parent, but Ana's their mother."

He looked at her in shock. If Adriana was five, that meant she was his partner when she had the surgery. It had to have been just before Paris. How had he not seen the scars?

Jenny watched him, wondering how he would react. It was not something she told many people, despite the fact that Anastasia seemed to love telling everyone what a great friend she had, and how if it hadn't been for her she wouldn't have her children. Jenny always felt that Anastasia stretched things a little. It wasn't some huge deal to her, what she had done. Her best friend needed something that she could give her. Anastasia would have done the same had the roles been reversed.

"We were partners?" he mused aloud, trying to figure the exact time line in his head. Within seconds, he figured it out. Three weeks before they got their Paris assignment, Jenny had taken two weeks vacation time. When she came back, he remembered noticing her slightly stiff movements, but they had soon been pushed to the back of his mind when they were swamped with multiple high profile cases, and a week later Morrow had shipped them off to Paris.

She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something I normally tell people Jethro."

"Why?"

"Because Jethro, I just don't. I'm not one to spread my business all over the streets."

"We were partners."

"Yes, and you didn't know that much about my life outside of work."

"Paris."

"Well then you didn't know much outside of my bedroom, or the attic in Marseille, or the-"

He cut her off, grinning. "Yeah Jen I get it."

She started to laugh, only to have a yawn take her by surprise. "Oh my God," she said in annoyance through another yawn.

"Come on. Let's get you up to bed."

She nodded, and they stood. She waited in the doorway, while he put out the fire, until he joined her, and they proceeded the stairs to her bedroom.

She was so exhausted she just flopped onto her bed and curled into her comforter. Gibbs chuckled, and shut the door with a "Good night Jen."

She mumbled something ineligible, which he took as a farewell, and he smiled.

As he was heading out the front door, Jenny appeared at the top of the stairs and hissed his name.

He stopped looking up at her expectantly. She made her way down the stairs, stopping in front of him. "Where are you going?"

"Home," he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Jethro, it's late. It is pitch black outside and pouring rain. You cannot go out in that. Just stay here."

"I'll be fine Jen," he assured her with a cocky grin, once more moving to leave. She stopped him yet again, wrapping her fingers around his arm.

"Jethro. Stay."

He held her gaze for a moment before shutting the door, stepping back into the warmth of her home. She smiled triumphantly turning on her heel, and he rolled his eyes, following behind her.

He expected her to stop in the living room, and was surprised when she continued up the stairs, obviously heading for her bedroom.

She spoke from in front of him, obviously having known what he was thinking. "That couch is not comfortable. I know from experience. And I don't want to hear your whining in the morning about how your back hurts."

He could hear the smile in her voice, and had to smirk himself as she shut her bedroom door behind them.

**A/n: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I hope you liked this chapter too :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! Thanks for all the reviews guys! xoxo :) It makes me happy to know you're liking it! :)**

Jenny moaned as the sunlight peeked through the sliver of space in her curtains, landing quite inconveniently on her face. She tried to roll over, only to be met by a warm wall of muscle. It was only then that the events of the previous night started to filter back into her mind.

Just as she started to drift back into sleep, the door banged open, and Adriana came running across the room. Both adults jumped awake as the little girl launched herself into the bed between them.

"Addie!" Jenny gasped, "What are you doing up?"

The younger red head eyed Jenny in confusion, "Mommy woke me up."

Jenny looked over to the clock, seeing that it read 0900. It was not so early as she thought. She nodded, still somewhat disoriented, and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get a peep out, Adriana answered the question she had been about to ask. "We made breakfast."

"You did?" Jenny asked, humoring the girl, "All by yourself?"

"Well mommy and daddy helped, but it was mostly me," Adriana said quite seriously, and Jenny grinned.

"I'm sure it tastes good then."

Adriana smiled proudly before turning to Gibbs. "Hi," she greeted him, waving.

"Hi," he replied, wondering if she would ask the inevitable question he was sure neither he nor Jenny wanted to have to explain.

The next thing out of her mouth was just that. "How come you guys are sleeping in the same bed?" she asked, her voice full of only curiosity, "Mommy says boys and girls only sleep in the same bed if they're married."

Well," Jenny started, and turned to Gibbs for help. Seeing that she would receive none, she turned back to Adriana, deciding that the truth was the best choice, "I didn't want him to get sick in the rain last night, so he slept in here because you and Lex were in one room, and your mom and dad were in the other one."

"What about the rooms upstairs?" Adriana asked, knitting her brows.

"They're dirty."

The little girl thought for a moment before smiling, obviously satisfied with that answer. "Okay!" She then took Jenny's hand in one of hers, Gibbs' in the other, and tugged them both out of bed. "Come on. We have to eat it before it's cold."

"Okay. We're coming," Jenny sighed, and both adults stumbled groggily out of bed, and followed the little girl down the stairs. Jenny rubbed her eyes as they rounded the corner to the dining room. The table was covered in platters of eggs oozing cheese, golden hash browns, fluffy pancakes, crisp bacon, and an assortment of various muffins, fruits, pastries and jams. She did not know she had all of that in her house.

As Gibbs came into view, mere seconds behind her, brief surprise flitted across the faces of the other adults standing there. "Morning," Mark greeted, acting as if his surprise had never been present, and lifted his youngest daughter into her high chair. Anastasia though, was another story entirely. She tried, and failed to hide a grin in her coffee, and Jenny shot her a look, but her grogginess took away from the intended affect. In fact, Anastasia's grin was so obvious, Jenny wondered if she had really intended to hide it at all. "Good morning Jethro," she greeted with a smile, before directing her gaze back to her friend. "Good morning Jen," she said popping her name with a grin.

"Ana," Jenny warned and the woman simply continued to smile.

"Coffee's in the kitchen," she said, "Everything else is in the dining room."

"Thank you," Jenny said, unable to prevent the slight upturning of the corners of her lips. It always was hard not to smile just a little when Anastasia was around. She headed into the kitchen, closely followed by Gibbs, and grabbed two mugs from her cabinet. She freed her hair from its tie and ran a hand through the tangled locks, pouring hot liquid into both cups.

She handed him his cup, smiling softly, knowing that he never used cream or sugar anyway, and Gibbs was hit by a wave of déjà vu . He flashed back to a time with another red head, with blue eyes rather than green.

_A much younger Gibbs with black hair, rather than grey walked into his kitchen dressed in his uniform, to see his young wife tinkering around in their kitchen, the sunlight filtering through the window setting her hair ablaze. He knew there was a reason he liked redheads. He tried to sneak up behind her, under the impression she had not noticed him, until she turned to him, smiling, a cup of coffee in hand, just as he stepped up behind her._

"_Not quiet enough Jethro," she teased, placing the hot cup of black coffee in his hands._

_He returned the smile and leaned down, brushing her lips softly with his. He pulled back, taking a sip of his coffee, never breaking her gaze, and grunted appreciatively. "That's good coffee."_

_She grinned, taking a sip of her own._

He was pulled back into reality by an alto voice drifting into his reverie.

"…Jethro….Jethro…Jethro!"

He shook his head, clearing his mind of his memories as real life drifted back into focus. He honed in on Jenny's concerned expression, and eyed her expectantly, sure she had probably just asked him something. "Yeah?"

"I said are you alright?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"Are you sure?" she queried, eyeing him skeptically "You kind of zoned out for a minute."

"Yeah Jen. I'm fine."

She sent him another skeptical look before nodding slowly, knowing perfectly well that he was not alright, and she planned to find out just _what_ was bothering him.

They returned to the dining room, taking their seats at the table, and filled their plates with food, Jenny opting for scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, and a blueberry muffin, and pancakes topped with strawberries and maple syrup, while Gibbs opted for much the same thing, aside from choosing French toast rather than pancakes.

Alexandra whined as her mother set a sippy cup in front of her. "Das for babies. I want one like you."

"You're going to spill Lex."

"I won't!"

"Fine. Don't cry to me when you spill it on you, or make Aunt Jenny mad because you got it on her floor."

Alexandra smiled triumphantly, as her mother set a mug of water in front of her, and grasped it tightly in her small hands. She lifted it to her lips, looking at the liquid intently, sure she could do it, but somehow, it slipped slightly from her grasp and she spilled it all over her shirt.

She breathed heavily as the cold liquid soaked through to her skin, and pouted dejectedly, pulling the wet fabric away from her. "Uh oh."

"See. That's why you can't have a big girl cup," her mother taunted in admonishment, choosing not to move to help the small child.

"It's cold," she whispered, her eyes full of surprise, and everyone laughed.

"I know. It's not fun is it?"

Alexandra shook her head. "I want my sippy."

Anastasia grinned at the expression on her daughter's voice, and lifted her from her high chair. "Smart move kiddo. Now let's get you cleaned up."

Fifteen minutes later, they all sat around the table laughing at a story Mark was telling about one of his kids at school. Jenny moved to reach for another slice of bacon, but sat back dejectedly, finding the platter empty. A smile soon took place on her face as she caught sight of a piece left on Gibbs' plate, and she reached across him, swiftly stealing it from his plate. He sent her a look, and she grinned mischievously, biting half of it off with her teeth.

Anastasia watched them from across the table, and smiled softly. There was something more between them than friendship, and she planned to get to the bottom of it.

**A/n: So afer re-reading this chapter, I realized that I went a little in depth in describing the food. Lol I was waiting on my food to cook, and very hungry when I wrote this. Buut...despite my little food obsession I hope you liked it :D Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaaaah! You guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. If you read some of my other story, Let's Stay Together, you'll know that I've just been swamped with school, and track has been hectic, among other things. If you don't then yeah, that's what happened. :) But even so, it's been nearly a month I've realized. So I'm **_**really**_** sorry guys! Forgive me? :) For those of you who are still following the story, thank you so much. I hope I won't disappoint. Hugs! :)**

Jenny stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing a green towel through her hair, a cloud of steam billowing out behind her. "You can go ahead," she said, rummaging through her drawers, holding the damp towel in one hand. She tossed a matching set of satin, lavender underwear with an off white floral, lace detailing on the bed, before disappearing into her closet.

When, after some time, she had heard no movement, she peeked her head back out, to see Gibbs still on the bed, dangling her bra on his index finger, an impish grin on his face. "Jethro," she growled in warning. She lunged for the material, only to have him lift it ever so slightly out reach. "Jethro! Give it to me!" she demanded, lunging again, knocking the both of them off balance, so that he fell backwards and she landed on top of him with a shriek, as the bra fell to the floor.

They both turned at the just loud enough, "Ahem." Anastasia stood in the doorway, a devilish smirk on her face.

Jenny glared at Gibbs. He had just given he queen of gossip and meddling one more reason to think that they were together; hence one more reason to poke and prod. He grinned, and she smacked him in the chest before moving off him, turning to face her friend once her feet met the floor. "What is it Ana?"

"We're taking the girls to the zoo in about an hour. We wanted to know if you wanted to come," she said, before hinting suggestively, "unless you were otherwise engaged…"

"No," Jenny bit out. We'll go."

"Great. Well I'll just leave you two alone," Anastasia teased, turning quickly on her heel, shutting the door tightly behind her.

Jenny spun to Gibbs, her eyes flashing. "I'm about this close from snapping your neck," she threatened, bringing her index finger and thumb so close they were almost touching.

Two hours later, the group of six walked through the gates of the National Zoo. Jenny slid her sunglasses down over her face as her "nieces" tried to drag her in opposite directions, screaming their respective favorite animals.

"Aunt Jenny come see the monkeys with me!" Adriana cried, bouncing on her toes in excitement.

"No!" Alexandra demanded, "Pandas!"

Anastasia stepped in, seeing immediately that there was going to be trouble. She squatted down to her youngest daughter's level to address the young girl. "Hey Lex, how about mommy takes you to see the pandas while Auntie Jenny goes with your sister."

"No," Alexandra said decidedly, "I wanna go wif Auntie Jenny."

Jenny squatted down as well, whispering into the Alexandra's ear. The small child listened intently, a grin spreading across her face. She turned to Jenny and nodded vigorously. Jenny smiled, and swung her over her head and onto her shoulders. "Okay. Monkeys, then pandas."

Adriana cheered, running in the direction of the animals, slowing only at her father's scolding voice. Anastasia turned to Jenny with question in her eyes, but Jenny just winked imperceptibly at her before heading off after the rest of the group, attempting to listen to Alexandra, who was again speaking animatedly.

After an entire day at the zoo everyone was exhausted, after chasing the girls around all day, who, thanks to Jenny, had been hyped up on sugar. As they walked out of the gates to the zoo, Anastasia leaned against Mark, Adriana on her father's shoulder's, hunched over so that her cheek rested on his head. Jenny held Alexandra in her arms, bumping into Gibbs ever so often as she swerved slightly in her steps.

After they had returned home, and put the girls to bed, Anastasia and Mark, bid their farewells and headed off to bed as well, leaving Jenny and Gibbs alone once more. Jenny leaned against the wall as Gibbs pulled his coat over his arms.

"The girls will be wondering where you went," she murmured groggily, barely able to keep her self standing due to exhaustion, "They seem to have taken a likeness to you."

He chuckled, his hand on the doorknob. "That an invitation Jenny?" he teased suggestively, though he was not against spending another night. Being there, with her, and the girls, and their parents, brought back good memories; memories of family, and happier times.

"It could have been," she bantered playfully.

"Do you want me to stay Jen?" he asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"No," she replied airily, before a grin formed on her face and she added "but you may as well," reaching across him to lock the door. She knew she was invading his space; he did too. They were so close each could hear the other breathing.

"Jethro," Jenny whispered.

"Hmm?" he murmured, and she laughed softly. He felt her breath against his mouth, their lips nearly touching.

"You could kiss me now."

"I could," he replied smartly, and she rolled her eyes, unable to keep a smile off her face. She stopped, her eyes fluttering closed as his lips crashed over hers. She smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, as his hands moved to rest on her hips.

Little did they know, a lone figure, had only just stepped out of their respective room, but turned back at the sight before them, a smile on their face.

**A/n: Okay so awww! Cute right! There's a little bit of semi fluff for you guys. And again, I'm really sorry about the long delay in updates. I really am. I'll try to do better. Pinky promise!…well as much of a pinky promise as you can get over the internet :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Thank you so much to everybody who continues to read and review! I've said it before, but I have to say it again...they really do make me smile! So thank you! I hope you enjoy.**

Jenny woke wrapped in the warmth of strong arms. She mewed, stretching, so that his grip loosened. Sitting up, she swung her legs over the edge of the edge of the bed, and looked back over her shoulder to find him still soundly asleep.

She smiled, planting her feet on the ground, and grabbed his dress shirt from the floor, as it was the first thing she found. She padded through the hall, her bare feet slapping against the hardwood floor. As she made her way down the stairs, the aroma of fresh-brewed coffee assaulted her senses, and she smiled. Coffee always did manage to make her smile in the morning.

She stepped into the kitchen, finding Anastasia there in an oversized T-shirt; presumably her husband's, drinking out of a large mug. "Morning," Jenny greeted, smiling brightly, despite knowing that her attire was bound to immediately raise questions from the olive skinned woman in her kitchen.

"Good morning," Anastasia replied, smiling mischievously, but in a most aberrant fashion, left it at that.

Jenny eyed her suspiciously, grabbing a mug from the top cabinet, and reached across her friend for the coffee pot. She poured herself a healthy serving, and added cream and sugar. Sipping out of the cup, she peered over it suspiciously.

"Did you sleep well?" Anastasia asked, her grin widening, and Jenny smiled. There it was.

"Very," she replied, remembering the previous night. Yes, she had slept _very_ well. "And you?"

"Oh like a baby."

Both women grinned as Gibbs walked into the kitchen. He said not one word, simply moving straight for the coffee maker.

"Good morning Jethro," Anastasia greeted, and Jenny snorted when he simply grunted, taking a long drink of coffee.

"Don't take it personally Ana," Jenny laughed, "Before he has had his morning coffee, Jethro seems to be incapable of little more than the most primitive communication."

Gibbs glared at her, and she laughed again. "I'd tell you to go to your cave," she teased, "but I don't have a basement."

"Funny," he grumbled, and she stuck her bottom lip out, pouting mockingly.

"Aww," she teased, sauntering over to him. She grinned, and leaned in, placing a soft peck to his lips, but pulled back abruptly, remembering too late that they were not alone. She turned to see Anastasia grinning like a Cheshire cat, not speaking one word, just, grinning.

"Oh don't try to cover it up now," she finally said, "I did see you last night you know," eyeing them pointedly.

Jenny bit her lip, and smiled, leaning back against the man in her kitchen. "Oh that."

"Yeah. That," Anastasia grinned.

By the end of that week, Jenny and Gibbs had to help Alexandra's mother to practically force her out of the house.

"No!" she shrieked, her face beet red and streaked with tears, "No! Nooooo!"

"Lex, honey," Jenny tried, but was cut off by the young girl's hysterical screams.

"I don't wanna go!" she screamed. "I-I wanna, st-staay," she sobbed.

"You're going to see us again honey don't worry," Jenny tried to soothe the young girl once more, while her mother tried a far different approach.

"Alexandra Carolina! Stop this right now!" Anastasia demanded, trying to tug the screaming child from the doorway she was now clinging tightly to.

She simply continued to scream her protests, and her father had to step in, grabbing her around the waist even while she kicked and screamed.

"Alexandra," he hissed, "Basta, ne ho avuto abbastanza di te! Adesso basta!,

"Papà!" she screamed, but he repeated his earlier words.

He tried to get her into the car, but she continued to scream, and pushed against the side of the car with her feet to keep herself from being pushed in. Jenny looked to Anastasia incredulously, while the Grecian woman's features held the same expression. Alexandra was not normally like this.

When finally they had gotten the little girl into the car, despite her continued tantrum, kicking and hitting against the window, Mark could be seen yelling at her from the driver's seat.

Anastasia, and Jenny stood by the car, Jenny running a hand through her red locks, Anastasia doing the same with her now unruly curls. "Well that was…different," Jenny sighed.

"Uncalled for," Anastasia contradicted distastefully at her youngest child's behavior.

Jenny chuckled humorlessly, and hugged her friend. "Call me when you land okay? No matter what time it is."

"Yeah," Anastasia agreed, "See you later Jenny. I had so much fun."

"Me too."

"Good. So we'll see you at Thanksgiving right?"

"Thanksgiving," Jenny agreed, grinning, and Anastasia nodded, turning to Gibbs with a smile.

"Now you, have to come with her," she said, and Gibbs laughed.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Good. It was nice to meet you Jethro."

"Same here Ana."

She smiled, and stepped into the passenger's side of the car, and waved as they drove away.

Jenny laughed as Gibbs placed a hand at the small of her back and led her into the house.

Later that night, Gibb sat in bed watching the redhead in the bathroom as she washed her face, getting ready for bed.

"_Jethro," Shannon called softly from their bathroom, turning to him, their two year old daughter in her arms. "Will you take Kelly?" she pleaded, "She keeps tugging on my hair. I can't do anything."_

"_Yeah Shan," he laughed, reaching out for the blue eyed brunette in his wife's arms. _

_The small child readily scrambled into her father's arms, giggling as he tickled her._

"Jethro!" Jenny screamed, pulling him out of his memories for the third time that week.

"Yeah?" he answered, as he had done each time previously. She eyed him expectantly, and he replied again as he had each time, "I'm fine."

But she was having none of it, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Jethro your are not fine," she bit out adamantly, "You have been zoning out on me all week. That's not like you. Now what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Jen," he growled, hoping to effectively end the conversation, but she shook her head.

"Jethro don't. You cannot brush this off. Now tell me what's wrong with you," she demanded.

"Leave it alone Jenny."

"Jethro!" she demanded once more and he turned to her, fury in his eyes she had never seen directed at _her _before.

"It's none of your business Jenny!"

"None of my business?" she scoffed, "So that's all I am to you? A goddamn fuck buddy?" she spat, livid now.

"Jesus Jenny," he muttered. She was blowing things way out of proportion. "I didn't say that."

"You don't have to. Obviously this isn't a relationship if you won't talk to me."

"You want to know what I've been thinking about all week?" he growled.

"Yes!" she screamed, "It's what I've been asking you all week!"

"My first wife! And my daughter! Kelly," he hissed, moving so that he was mere inches from her face. "They were murdered. When I fighting in Desert Storm," he spat, the look in his eyes bordering on crazed.

She shrunk back from him, shocked beyond words.

"Kelly was eight! They were killed in a crash because Shannon, my wife, saw some scum! Drug dealer murder a Marine! He didn't want her to testify, so he killed her, and my daughter."

She exhaled shakily, hardly able to contain the tears that threatened to flow. "Jethro," she whispered.

"Is that what you wanted to hear?" he barked in her face.

"God Jethro. No," she sighed.

She tried to reach for him, but he jerked away, storming from the room. "Jethro," she called, running to catch up with him.

She tried to grab him by his shoulder, only to have him throw her off, sending her stumbling backwards into an end table in the hallway.

She cried out in pain as the sharp edge of the table connected with her back, and she slid to the floor, her face crumpled in agony.

"Jenny," he breathed, rushing to the red head on the ground. "Jenny look at me," he demanded, but she shook her head, her eyes squinted shut, biting her lip so hard she drew blood in an attempt to keep her cries at bay.

"Jenny can you stand up?" he asked, but taking one look at her face, he knew it was not going to be the answer he wanted to hear. Sure enough, she shook her head, and her breathing grew heavy, in what he was sure was an attempt to keep it under control.

He gathered her in his arms, and carried her to the bed. "Jenny is anything numb?" he asked, fearing she could have done damage to her spine.

She shook her head in the negative, and he gently rolled her over onto her side to get a better look at her back, and hissed at seeing an angry red mark there, coupled with an already purpling bruise. "Okay. I'm taking you to the hospital," he sighed, taking her in his arms once more.

He got her buckled into the car before rushing to the driver's side himself. He looked over to her as he pulled out into the street, cursing himsellf at the pained expression on her face, and muttered, "Jesus Jenny. I'm sorry."

**A/n: Kay guys so now we're getting to that not so good secrets part of the summary. But it'll get better soon! Promise! Just review and it will. I promise! **

**BTW:**_"Basta, ne ho avuto abbastanza di te! Adesso basta!," _**roughly translates to **, _"Stop it, I've had enough of you. That's enough," _**in Italian.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Come in," Jenny called in response to a soft knock on the door. A kind faced doctor with salt and pepper hair peeked in, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Ms. Sheppard?" he inquired.

"Yes," she replied tightly

He smiled again, and pulled an x-ray screen down, sticking her x-rays to it. "As you can see," he said, indicating to a scan of her spine, "No permanent damage was done to your spine, but, right here," he indicated to a spot at the base of her spine, "you hit a nerve. It's almost impossible, but it sent a shock, for lack of a better word, up your spine, which is why I would assume you felt so much pain." She nodded, and he continued, "I think it's safe for you to go home, and you can take some Tylenol or Ibuprofen if you experience any more pain. I'm also going to recommend you stay in bed at least until tomorrow."

She nodded. "Thank you doctor."

"Not a problem. A nurse will be in soon. And then we'll get you out of here."

Once he had left, Gibbs sighed wearily. "Jen I'm sorry. I didn't think I threw you off that hard. I never meant to hurt you Jenny."

"I know Jethro," she sighed. "And you didn't throw me off very hard. You barely shrugged me off. I just lost my footing. I was too close to that table. It was a freak accident. It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah it was Jen," he insisted adamantly. "I shouldn't have been so rough."

"Jethro," she sighed exasperatedly .Their conversation was cut short by a knock on the door, and she sighed in irritation, "Come in."

A young nurse entered the room, a smile on her face, oblivious to what she had just interrupted. "Okay so, this is just the aftercare instructions. If you experience any more severe pain or anything like that, then come on back in. Okay?

Jenny smiled tightly, and nodded, taking the paper from the young woman.

An hour later, Gibbs attempted to help Jenny through the door, despite her protests.

"Jethro," Jenny protested, trying to swat his hands away, "Jethro will you stop?" she demanded peevishly. He glared, but stepped back. Her gaze softened somewhat, and she sighed. "Jethro. I am fine. I can walk up the stairs."

Jenny dressed for bed in silence while Gibbs sat on the edge of their bed. "Jethro. Say something," she demanded finally.

"Nothing to say."

"Yes there is. Jethro stop blaming yourself for what happened. It was not your fault," she insisted, sinking to the bed beside him.

He nodded, albeit unconvincingly, and moved to his feet with a, "Good night Jen."

"Jethro," she sighed exasperatedly. "Jethro. Get in the bed." When he made no indication of moving, she sighed again, "Do I have to get out of bed to drag you in here?"

He exhaled contritely, stripping down to his boxers, and slid into bed with her. She rolled over, so that she spooned him, and her chin rested on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I prodded so much," she apologized, referring to the entire reason they were in the predicament they were in.

"Shouldn't have had to," he muttered gruffly.

"I had no idea. I wouldn't have made you stay if I knew it would bring up bad memories."

"You didn't make me stay Jen. And they were good memories; just not easy ones."

She placed a soft kiss to his shoulder before resting her head there once more. She smiled, finding it ironic that secrets had torn them part so many years ago, but had also brought them together years later. Now she only hoped they would last.

**A/n: Okay guys so a short little ending there. I hope you liked it though. I'm sorry it took a while to get this up. I was just dealing with some major writer's block on this one. Again, I really hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! ****J**


End file.
